


Dan and Phil Coffee Shop One-Shot

by Frankie_Warren



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, Coffee Shop one shot, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, barista, dan x phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankie_Warren/pseuds/Frankie_Warren
Summary: Dan, a run down law student, is almost knocked down on his way to get coffee one day. Only to discover that the barista serving him is the one who almost knocked him down. A young and bright eyed barista named Phil.





	Dan and Phil Coffee Shop One-Shot

Dan feet dragged on the cobblestone path, hunched over the law textbooks in his arms. He sighed as he rounded the corner, eyes barely focusing on the path two steps ahead. Tired. The only thought his brain could muster. Tired. Need coffee.  
His feet kept shuffling along automatically, the path from his home to the corner coffee shop well memorized.  
As he turned another corner, his zombie like state was disturbed by a sudden and calamitous collision. Someone had collided into his right shoulder from behind. Law textbooks and profanities went flying. Dan fell against the wall and had to shake his head to bring himself back to reality.  
When his eyes focused, he saw another young man down on the ground, frantically collecting the books and loose pages before the wind could run away with them. The man was pale, but in an English winter, no surprise there. His hair was black as coal, but shimmered in the dull rays of sunlight. It wasn’t until he stood up that Dan realized how tall he was.  
Dan was by no means short, standing just over six foot two, but the stranger’s blue eyes well met his own. He was rather taken aback by this, when the stranger shoved the books and papers into Dan's arms, before muttering a quick “So sorry mate”, before taking off down the street.  
Dan could only marvel at the peculiarity of the encounter when five minutes later he walked into the coffee shop to see the tall stranger behind the counter, writing names on takeaway coffee cups.  
He found himself blushing when, after standing in the line for a few moments, he found himself before the stranger once more. A quick look at his name tag, Dan smiled. “Fiona?” He thought to himself with amusement.  
“Hey mate, what can I get you?” The barista said, not looking up from his pen and cup.  
“Oh um coffee, black” Dan said. There was something about the way the stranger bit his lip when scribbling names. Dan felt his stomach turn and he became very aware of his hands.  
“Name?”  
“Fiona. I mean Daniel. Dan. Dan-i-el...” Dan finger gunned to try and brush off the awkwardness, but seemed to make the situation only more awkward. Surprisingly. The barista finally looked, epiphany dawning on his face as he took in Dan’s face.  
Dan felt his face flush, knowing he had gone as red as the barista’s apron.  
“Oh hey it's you” The barista smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Sorry about earlier mate. Here…” The barista moved the cup over to the barista next to him. “Coffee on the house”. He smiled and Dan felt his heart skip a beat.  
“Oh okay, thank you”.  
Dan shuffled away from the counter at the mad tutting of the woman behind him and collected his coffee.  
With the weight of books in his arms, and the events of the morning, he sat at a table in the corner. As he dropped the textbooks onto the table, he pulled out his phone and zoned out and began to drink his coffee.  
He had just finished the last of the coffee, and was replaced the cup on the table, when the seat opposite, which had stood empty and void of any company, was filled. Dan looked up to see the barista who had served him smiling across the table at him.  
With his goofy smile and bright eyes, he had a very peaceful demeanor that put Dan at ease instantly.  
Dan smiled back and could feel his cheeks starting to go red again.  
“Hey Dan, mind if I sit here?”  
Dan shook his head, trying to clear up the books and papers in front of him to make space for his new companion. There was a moment of silence, before Dan worked up the confidence to ask him.  
“So, Fiona?” The barista looked at him oddly for a moment, before he remembered and looked down at his name tag.  
“Oh right” He laughed. His laugh filled Dan with a warm feeling. He continued, returning his gaze to Dan. “My mum would’ve called me Fiona, if I was born a girl that is, and when my coworkers found out, it became a bit of a joke” He pushed his hand toward Dan, encouraging him with his sweet smile to shake his hand. Dan accepted.  
“My name’s actually Phil. Nice to meet you”.  
“Hi Phil, my name is Dan”  
“I know”  
“You do”  
Yeah, you gave me your name when you ordered coffee.”  
“Oh right, I did” Dan could feel that he was positively strawberry red, and began to laugh nervously, but Phil just joined in laughing at his lapse in memory. It wasn't malicious though. it was a sweet laugh at a friends mistake. Dan liked it. It had been quite a while since someone had laughed with him. And soon he found himself genuinely laughing at his little mistake.  
“So, what can I do you for?” Dan said, finally feeling at ease again.  
“Well” Phil said, pulling a soda bottle from his bag. “I just wanted to apologize for almost knocking you down this morning. I was in a bit of a rush you see, been late a few too many times and I would rather like to keep my job”.  
“It’s alright, and I think you already apologized enough” Dan said, lifting the empty coffee cup up to show him.  
“Oh right” It was Phil’s turn to blush now. But he coughed and fidgeted a little bit.  
“Was there something else?” Dan said, keenly hoping that there was something.  
“Well, yeah there was.” Phil started picking with the wrapper on the bottle. “I know that you probably have never noticed me before, I’m just the barista who is normally cleaning up a mess he has made, but I have noticed you before. I mean sort of”  
Dan felt his heart flutter. Because in all honesty, he had noticed Phil before. He had seen him serving coffee a few times, and felt so intimidated by his confidence that he put all thoughts of him out of his mind. Now was the time to be honest though.  
“Well, actually” Dan said, smiling at his coffee cup. “I have seen you before. You’ve been here for a while”  
Phil sighed, smiling with relief.  
“Oh well that makes this a little easier. I was wondering, and if you don’t swing this way that’s totally fine, no hurt feelings or anything because I know that not all people feel the same way I do, I just wanted to know if … umm… if you might like to go out for Starbucks or something?”  
Dan felt his head spin. Phil was paying attention to him? What was happening? He had asked him out?!  
“Starbucks?” Dan finally spurted out. “Isn’t that like the corporate sell out of coffee houses?”  
“What?” Phil said, obviously baffled by the response. “Is that a no?”  
“No, not at all. It’s just that you work at a coffee house. Isn’t inter-coffee-shop buying frowned upon?”  
Phil laughed. Dan laughed.  
“Okay maybe not Starbucks. Wouldn’t want to lose my job. Pokemon go walk?”  
“Love to” Dan said, feeling confident for the first time in a long time. They stood together, Phil picking up Dan’s textbooks for him. They walked to the door and Phil held it open for Dan. Dan paused at the doorway.  
“Oh, and when it comes to my orientation, I'm like this door”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, I swing both ways” He grinned and walked out, Phil following closely behind.


End file.
